Conseil amoureux
by Neela13
Summary: Kensi demande conseil à Deeks, et finit par lui en vouloir...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous. Alors voilà je me lance, c'est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, ou au moins qu'elle ne vous déplaira pas... Par avance, merci pour votre indulgence. **

**Ensuite, je ne m'y connais pas trop mais je vois que tout le monde le dit, alors je le dis aussi ;) : Les personnages appartiennent à Shane Brennan, seule cette petite histoire est à moi.**

**Enfin, Legma, il y a longtemps que je m'étais dit que ce serait sympa d'écrire à mon tour, sans jamais le faire. C'est ta suggestion qui m'a décidée à m'y mettre, alors merci!**

**Voila, bonne lecture !**

CONSEIL AMOUREUX

C'était lundi matin, et Kensi était assise à son bureau, pensive.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda Deeks en désignant le petit papier cartonné qu'elle avait dans la main.

- Hum, c'est une carte de visite

- Tu fixes cette carte depuis plus de dix minutes, d'où est-ce qu'elle vient?

- Un type me l'a donnée hier.

- Oh, tu as fais une rencontre ?

- Ouais ! Hier matin, après mon jogging, je me suis arrêtée à une cafétéria, pour m'acheter un donut...

Le rire de Deeks l'interrompit.

Quoi ? lui lança-t-elle sur la défensive

- Sacrée Kensi, tu fais du sport et tu peux pas t'empêcher de te gaver de donuts juste après!

- Ben quoi, l'effort ça me donne faim!

- Ok passons, donc?

- Donc j'entre dans la cafet, je passe ma commande, et quand je m'apprête à aller m'asseoir, boom, y a ce mec qui me rentre dedans et qui me fait renverser mon chocolat. J'ai pas eu le temps de m'énerver, il s'est confondu en excuses, il m'a apporté des serviettes, et il m'a commandé une nouvelle boisson. Il a insisté, il a dit que c'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire...

- Un vrai gentleman quoi !

- Exactement ! Et euh, ajouta-t-elle un peu gênée, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait se joindre à moi. J'ai accepté, on a discuté il s'appelle Scott, il est pompier, il est mignon et plutôt sympa.

- Ok, apparemment ce mec te plaît. Mais tu sembles hésiter à l'appeler, qu'est-ce qui t' en empêche?

- Je... je sais pas. C'est vrai, pourquoi je l'appellerais pas?

Deeks fut un peu troublé, elle semblait attendre une réponse.

Donc, je devrais l'appeler ? » Insista-t-elle.

Marty ne sût quoi répondre. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui demandait ce genre de conseil. D'habitude c'était plutôt lui qui cherchait à glaner des informations sur sa vie sentimentale et elle ne manquait jamais de le remettre à sa place. Et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça, parce qu'à ce moment précis, il lui semblait bien éprouver... de la jalousie? Ohla, ça, ça n'allait pas du tout ! Kensi était sa partenaire, son amie aussi, mais rien de plus. Ressentir de la jalousie était inapproprié.

« En fait ce serait plutôt à lui de t'appeler, reprit-il, S'il ne l'a pas fait...

- Oh mais il l'aurait fait, si je lui avais donné mon numéro. Mais j'ai préféré prendre le sien, histoire de me donner le temps de décider si je voulais le revoir ou non.

- Ok, alors appelle-le ! Pas la peine de le faire languir !

- Ouais t'as raison, je vais l'appeler.

Kensi semblait... déçue par sa réponse. Ou était-ce son imagination ? Très certainement. Pourquoi le serait-elle ?

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de le lui demander, car à ce moment là, Callen et Sam arrivèrent, mettant fin à la discussion.

* * *

><p>A la fin de la journée, l'équipe était de retour à l'OPS, lasse, mais satisfaite d'avoir enfin pu boucler une affaire qui avait nécessité des semaines d'enquête et des jours d'infiltration.<p>

Deeks était cependant préoccupé. Kensi avait un drôle de comportement à son égard. Si elle ne lui battait pas froid, il semblait y avoir un certain malaise entre eux. Il avait bien essayé de lui en parler mais elle lui avait affirmé qu'il se faisait des idées. Il était pourtant persuadé du contraire.

Et son intuition se confirma rapidement. Alors que chacun prenait congé, il proposa à sa partenaire d'aller prendre un verre ce à quoi elle répondit un « Non merci ! » poli mais ferme. Puis sans plus d'explication, elle prit son sac et suivit Callen et Sam vers la sortie.

Deeks resta sans voix, il n'y comprenait rien !Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez Kensi ?

Un sifflement le fit sortir de ses pensées. C'était celui de Nell, qui rassemblait ses affaires juste à côté, si discrètement qu'il avait complètement oublié sa présence.

Elle lui sourit d'un air compatissant. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour t'attirer les foudres de Kensi ?

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Je sais pas ce qui lui prend ! s'offusqua-t-il.

- Mmm, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, dubitative.

- Je t'assure, elle a été distante toute la journée. Pourtant ce matin, tout allait bien. Elle m'a même demandé un conseil pour gérer sa vie amoureuse...

- Oh non ! Ça a sûrement quelque chose à voir avec ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore été lui dire ?

- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Je suis de très bon conseil dans ce domaine ! Je dirais même que je suis un expert en la matière.

- Bien sûr, c'est comme quand elle a découvert que son médecin, qui insistait pour qu'elle sorte un soir avec lui, avait déjà une petite amie... Tu lui as dit qu'il valait mieux être plusieurs sur une bonne affaire que seule sur une mauvaise ! »

Deeks rit. « Ok j'avoue que sur ce coup là je n'ai as été très fin, mais je plaisantais ! J'essayais de lui remonter le moral. En tous cas j'ai réussi à lui faire oublier ce type, elle a reporté toute sa colère sur moi !

- Admettons. Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit cette fois-ci?

L'agent de liaison reprit son sérieux

- Rien de comparable. Il y a ce gars dont elle a fait la connaissance hier. Il paraissait bien lui plaire mais elle hésitait à l'appeler, alors je lui ai dit qu'elle devrait le faire... C'est tout. Callen et Sam sont arrivés à ce moment là, et on n'a pas tardé à se mettre au travail.

- C'est tout de même bizarre que Kensi te demande ton avis pour ce genre de choses... Ok, je n'ai rien dit ! se reprit-elle devant l'air vexé de Deeks. Bon, si c'est vraiment tout ce que tu lui as dit, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle te reproche, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça lui passera... » Elle lui donna une petite tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule et commença à s'éloigner.»

Mais soudain, elle s'arrêta, se retourna, dévisagea Deeks et revint sur ses pas.

« Deeks, hum... est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre Kensi et toi ?

La question surprit Marty. Il ne s'y attendait pas, et il n'était pas prêt à parler de ce « truc » qui couvait entre sa partenaire et lui. De toute façon, que dire ? Il n'était même pas sûr, lui-même, de savoir ce qu'il en était. Il donna donc la seule réponse possible.

- Quoi ? Non ! On est partenaires c'est tout !

- D'accord, je posais juste la question, au cas où. Ça aurait pu expliquer son attitude...

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, s'il y avait quelque chose entre vous, je t'aurais dit que peut-être que Kensi ne te demandait pas un conseil, mais plutôt... ton approbation.

- Mon approbation ?

- Oui !Parce que s'il y avait quelque chose entre vous, elle aurait peut-être besoin de savoir où vous en êtes avant de se lancer dans une relation. Elle voudrait sûrement être sûre qu'elle ne risque pas de renoncer à ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre vous en sortant avec un autre... Elle t'aurait donc laissé la possibilité d'intervenir, de l'en empêcher et peut-être même de te déclarer...

Deeks ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était arrêté de parler et qu'elle observait sa réaction avec un sourire tant il était perturbé par ce qu'elle venait de suggérer. Il se reprit au bout de quelques secondes.

- Je ne te savais pas si romantique Nell ! Me déclarer ? Quelle idée !

- Oh moi je dis ça, je ne dis rien ! …

- Eh bien il n'y a rien entre nous, donc ton hypothèse n'est pas la bonne.

- Bon, tant pis. Allez, cette fois je m'en vais. Bonne soirée !

- A toi aussi ! »

Après le départ de Nell, Deeks resta là, à cogiter. Se pouvait-il que Nell ait raison ? ... Non, impossible ! En même temps, ça expliquerait bien des choses. Le fait que Kensi semblait vraiment attendre une réponse quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'elle devrait faire, son air déçu quand il lui avait conseillé d'appeler. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Il allait bien falloir que Kensi et lui se décident à parler de leur « truc », il fallait que les choses soient claires entre eux. Mais il ne parvenait pas à aborder le sujet, sans pouvoir dire ce qui lui faisait si peur.

Pour l'heure, il était temps de rentrer. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, qu'il prenne une décision... plus tard, bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous. **

**Il y a bien longtemps que j'aurais dû poster une suite à cette fiction. J'attendais d'avoir des retours, puis je me suis mise à l'écriture mais j'ai eu du mal, et j'ai lâché prise...**

**Je tiens donc à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, qui, vraiment, m'ont fait un énorme plaisir et m'ont encouragé à continuer à écrire.**

**Si je peux me permettre, l'histoire datant d'il y a plusieurs mois, je vous conseillerais de relire le premier chapitre. **

**Enfin, pour situer l'histoire, j'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a bien longtemps, donc au mieux, elle se situerait après The Debt (3x10) mais pas plus tard. **

**Voilà je m'arrête là de mon blabla, j'espère que la suite vous plaira et encore une fois merci pour votre indulgence (c'est ma première fic, n'oubliez pas!) :).**

Chapitre 2

Kensi sortait maintenant avec Scott depuis trois semaines. Les choses se passaient plutôt bien entre eux il était d'une gentillesse rare, il était drôle - pas autant que Deeks toutefois - il était intelligent, attentionné, romantique... Tout ce qu'une femme recherchait chez un homme !

Pourtant, pour Kensi, il manquait quelque chose comment dire ? Le petit truc, l'étincelle...

Quand elle n'était pas avec lui, elle devait bien admettre qu'il ne lui manquait pas, alors qu'il l'appelait tous les jours et lui disait à quel point il était impatient de la voir. Il l'appelait parfois simplement pour entendre le son de sa voix ; il disait qu'il ne s'en lassait pas. Gênée, elle lui répondait qu'elle était heureuse qu'il l'appelle, et qu'elle aussi avait hâte de le voir. Mensonges.

Elle essayait de faire en sorte que cela fonctionne entre eux, espérant à chacun de leur rendez-vous, que son sentiment d'insatisfaction disparaisse. Elle n'espérait pas tomber amoureuse, il était bien trop tôt, et puis elle ne s'attachait pas facilement - elle n'était pas du genre à faire des projets d'avenir ou à tirer des plans sur la comète après avoir fréquenté un homme durant quelques semaines seulement – mais à ce stade de leur relation, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle devrait apprécier bien plus les moments passés avec Scott et tenir à lui, au moins un peu.

Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'y était pour rien ; cela venait d'elle. D'elle et de la relation ambigüe qu'elle entretenait avec son partenaire.

Elle avait beaucoup de mal à l'admettre, mais elle savait en effet, plus ou moins consciemment, que Deeks n'était pas étranger à ses difficultés à s'investir. En même temps il était la raison pour laquelle elle désirait si fort que cela marche avec son petit-ami. Il fallait qu'elle aille de l'avant, qu'elle oublie ce « truc » qui existait entre eux, indéfini mais tellement présent.

Le renvoi simulé de son partenaire lui avait fait prendre conscience des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. C'était quand elle avait cru le perdre qu'elle avait réalisé à quel point elle tenait à lui.

A son insu, celui qu'elle avait trouvé irritant au début avait peu à peu gagné sa confiance, il était devenu son ami, puis avait pris possession de son cœur.

Bon sang comment avait-elle pu laisser cela arriver ?

Contre toute raison, et elle le savait, Kensi était en colère contre Deeks. Elle lui en voulait pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui reprocher. Elle lui en voulait parce qu'il lui inspirait des sentiments qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû éprouver pour son coéquipier. Elle lui en voulait parce qu'il avait admis qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux et que depuis il agissait _comme si de rien n'était_.

Mais c'était aussi ce qu'elle faisait, chaque jour. Comment faire autrement d'ailleurs? Ils étaient partenaires, rien ne pouvait se passer entre eux. Le risque était trop grand. Dans leur boulot, ils devaient pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre, leur vie était en jeu. Ils ne pouvait laisser leurs sentiments interférer. S'ils se laissaient aller à les exprimer, à les concrétiser, et que les choses tournaient mal, les conséquences pouvaient être désastreuses

Deeks interrompit son introspection.

"On y est".

Kensi et lui étaient en voiture, et perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Plutôt curieux que Deeks ait gardé le silence durant tout le trajet...

Ils devaient interroger les employés d'un bar devant lequel avait été retrouvée la voiture d'un marine porté disparu.

Comme ce n'était pas encore l'heure d'ouverture, ils n'y trouvèrent qu'une jeune femme, derrière le comptoir. Ils lui présentèrent leur insigne.

« - Bonjour, je suis le Lieutenant Deeks de la police de Los Angeles, et voici l'agent Blye, du NCIS. Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser.

La jeune femme balaya Deeks d'un regard appréciateur qui exaspéra Kensi.

- Tout ce que vous voulez, répondit la barmaid, aguicheuse.

L'inspecteur sourit et sortit son téléphone. Il afficha la photo de leur homme et la présenta à la jeune femme.

- Avez vous déjà vu cet homme ?

La barmaid prit le temps d'examiner la photo et secoua la tête

- Pas que je me souvienne, mais vous savez, il y a tellement de monde qui passe ici ; difficile de se rappeler de tous les clients.

- Oui bien sûr. Est-ce que votre patron est là ? Nous aimerions lui poser la question, reprit Kensi.

- Je suis la propriétaire de ce bar ». Puis se tournant vers Deeks: « Mes employés seront là ce soir, peut-être qu'ils reconnaîtront votre gars; vous devriez repasser.

- Oui on fera ça, répondit Deeks, sans lâcher la jeune femme du regard, et visiblement conscient de la véritable nature de l'invitation. Merci et à ce soir alors.

- A ce soir! »

Kensi n'en revenait pas, cette femme n'avait vraiment pas froid aux yeux. Et Deeks était vraiment pitoyable ! Elle sortit du bar, suivi de son partenaire et se dirigea vers la voiture. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de commenter ce qui venait de se passer mais le sourire satisfait de Deeks lui fit l'effet d'une provocation.

« -Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Répliqua-t-il, l'air innocent.

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de flirter avec tout ce qui porte une jupe ! C'est incroyable !

- Le reproche fit naître un grand sourire sur le visage de l'inspecteur.

- Eh attends je ne l'ai pas draguée, je n'ai fait que répondre gentiment à ses avances ce n'était que pure courtoisie.

- Bien sûr !

- Dis, tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse par hasard ?

- Quoi ? Jalouse, moi ? Tu rêves mon pauvre Deeks !

- Si tu le dis ! Répondit-il sans effacer son sourire narquois.

- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi ! Je te rappelle que j'ai un petit-ami !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, ce cher Scott ! Allons, on sait tous les deux que c'est pas ton genre !

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui te permet de croire que tu sais quel est mon genre d'homme !

- Les gentils garçons, c'est pas ton genre !

- Peut-être que si !

- Oh arrête, tu ne vas pas me dire que ce mec te fait vibrer !

- Eh bien si !

- Menteuse !

Vexée, et étonnée par la perspicacité de Deeks, Kensi refusait d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Et de quoi se mêlait-il d'abord?!

- Et de toute façon, en quoi ça te regarde?! C'est toi qui agis comme si tu étais jaloux

- C'est n'importe quoi ! … »

Le ton montait sans qu'aucun d'eux ne l'ait voulu. Ils touchaient à un sujet sensible, qu'ils avaient jusque là évité d'aborder. Mais peut-être le moment était-il venu de parler franchement.

« -Oh et puis merde ! Lâcha Deeks, n'y tenant plus. C'est vrai, je suis jaloux !"

C'était un euphémisme en réalité. Imaginer Kensi dans les bras d'un d'autre le torturait. Depuis qu'il avait eu cette conversation avec Nell, il ne cessait d'y repenser. Il se surprenait à imaginer le couple qu'il formerait avec sa partenaire. C'était vers elle qu'allait sa première pensée, au réveil, et que volait la dernière quand il s'endormait*****. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle voyait Scott, cela lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing. Mais il s'était dit qu'il était trop tard, qu'il avait laissé passer sa chance. Il n'avait rien dit, rien fait.

« - Pardon?! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Deeks ne répondit pas. Résolument, il s'approcha de Kensi et fit ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis très longtemps. Il la prit dans ses bras et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

**Et voilà, to be continued bien sûr... J'essaierai de ne pas être trop longue cette fois.**

**Merci de m'avoir lue. J'espère que cette suite ne vous a pas déçus et que vous n'avez pas trouvé le chapitre trop long. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et n'hésitez pas si vous avez des remarques constructives à faire. A bientôt !**

***phrase qui n'est pas la mienne à la base mais celle de Terry Goodkind dans L'épée de vérité.**


End file.
